To The Fullest
by Jlee
Summary: Fred and George's second year. Quidditch, tests, and puberty. Ahh, the possibilities...
1. Old Friends and New Interests

Chapter One: Old Friends and New Interests  
  
"Ugh," Fred said aloud as he examined his schedule. Both George and Lee peered over his shoulder, then made the same noise he did.  
  
"Potions," they all said together, making a face that could be compared to Bloody Baron's.  
  
"First thing in the morning too," Lee said, shaking his head at Fred's dismay. He unfolded his own schedule, then groaned. "I've lost my appetite," he said, pushing his plate away.  
  
"You too?" Fred asked. Lee, though his head was in his hands, nodded.  
  
George took out his own schedule and chuckled at the irony. "At least we won't have to face Snape alone."  
  
Fred, thinking about this, took George's and Lee's schedules and put it next to his own. His frown suddenly turned upright for they all had the same classes together. But just as he was about to announce this, he was interrupted by an outburst of squeals and giggles on the other side of the Gryffindor table.  
  
He, George, and Lee all turned to see three girls hugging each other, practically jumping in their seats. George and Lee turned back to Fred, who both gave the same raised brow that he gave them.  
  
"Girls," they said together, all shaking their heads.  
  
.·.:.·.  
  
Potions was as brutal as ever for the Gryffindor students. Snape, having experience of Fred, George, and Lee's antics, seperated them and assigned them with permanent partners for the entire school year. To make matters worse, their partners were the exact same girls that had the giggle fit at breakfast earlier that day.  
  
"Hi," Fred's partner said as he reluctantly took his seat next to her. She smiled at him. "My name's Angelina," she said cheerfully, flashing him a smile so unknown in the Potion's class. "Angelina Johnson."  
  
"Er... Fred," Fred said, feeling somewhat nervous with her smile. "Fred Weasley."  
  
She giggled a little, then turned back to her book, making her long brown hair fall back over her shoulders.  
  
Fred gave out a sigh, trying not to think about all the giggles he'd be hearing throughout the school year. He glanced over to George, whose partner was busy fixing her hair. Then over at Lee, who was on the opposite end. His partner seemed to be asking him something, which - by the look on his face - he had no idea what the answer was. Rock bottom, Fred thought as Snape started his lesson.  
  
.·.:.·.  
  
"Well that was different," George said grimly as they walked out of Potions.  
  
"Yeah," Lee agreed. "Snape only took 20 points from Gryffindor, as opposed to his usual 50."  
  
"Maybe the old man's losing his touch," Fred chuckled.  
  
"Maybe not," sneered an icy voice from behind them.  
  
"D'oh," Fred said, smacking himself in the forehead.  
  
"That'll 30 points from Gryffindor, thanks to Mr. Weasley," Snape said coolly, then stepped back into his classroom.  
  
After a moment of silence, Fred gave out a chuckle. "At least we made quota."  
  
Lee shrugged. "At least we've got McGonagall next. She'll go easy on us."  
  
"I wouldn't count on it," George told him. "Of all the professors to head our house, it had to the fairest one." Lee nodded at this, remembering just how fair (or unfair, whichever way you want to look at it) McGonagall can be.  
  
.·.:.·.  
  
Transfigurations was just as Fred had remembered it. McGonagall would explain her rules, and of course, the punishments you'd receive if you broke one. Fred wanted so much to prank her one day, but he wasn't about to risk losing more points for Gryffindor. Still, the idea made him smile.  
  
For the first day back, she let them have free time - very rare in Transfigurations so the boys wasted no time in plotting their next prank. But just as Fred was about to suggest they hex Snape's chair, he was interrupted again by an outburst of giggles. He wasn't surprised to see that it had come from Angelina and her friends, who Fred now knew as Alicia Spinnet and Katie Bell. He was beginning to get annoyed by the giggles, and when he turned to tell them to quit it, he was caught by surprise when Angelina waved at him. This caused yet another outburst of giggles. He looked at Angelina uncertainly, unsure of what she was getting at.  
  
Lee suddenly let out a hearty laugh, banging the tables with his fists. Fred and George exchanged looks, both thinking that he had gone mad.  
  
"You're mad," George told him.  
  
"Don't you see?!" Lee struggled to say through his laughter. Fred and George gave each other looks again, then shrugged. Lee gave out another laugh, then wiped his eyes. He leaned in, making sure Fred and George were the only ones able to hear him. "She fancies you, Fred." And again he pulled back, laughing his heart out.  
  
George joined him, patting Fred in the back. Fred, though, did not see what was so funny about it. A girl? Like him? He glanced back at Angelina, who innocently looked back at him. She smiled. Only then had he realized how pretty she really was. She had soft brown hair that reached just below her shoulders, and chestnut-colored eyes that seemed to sparkle like her smile. Suddenly he felt something inside him snap. It was a weird feeling. Unknown. But somehow it made Fred feel all warm inside. Next thing he knew, he was smiling back. 


	2. Love is in the Air

Chapter Two: Love is in the Air  
  
When they were first years, Fred and George had watched longingly from the stands of the Quidditch games. The summer before their second year, they spent most of their days and nights practicing their skills. They did the math. Most of last year's Quidditch players were on their 7th year, and would be leaving Hogwarts. Fred and George had their eye on the Beaters positions. For them, there was nothing more satisfying than belting a Bludger towards your opponent. Lee, on the other hand, found his thrill in the Quidditch play-by-play. They all had to admit that Lee had a knack for it.  
  
For the first practice, they didn't know what to expect. They had heard rumors of this year's team captain, Oliver Wood. Some say that he's a crazy 4th year, bent on winning the Quidditch cup. Others say... Well actually, they all say that.  
  
"Alright Gryffindors," Wood said as he paced back and forth on the Quidditch field. There were about 30 people trying out for that team, for all but one spot was taken. That, of course, was Wood's position as the team's Keeper. "Today you'll all be trying out for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Seeing as how there's an overwhelming amount of you, I'd like to ask you to separate into your desired positions; Seekers here, Chasers to my right, and Beaters to my left."  
  
There was a scurry of movement as students moved into their lines. Fred and George were alarmed to see that Angelina, Alicia, and Katie were trying out for the Chasers position. They exchanged looks, and after a while George gave Fred a wink and a nudge in the ribs.  
  
"Shut up," Fred muttered, turning back to face Wood.  
  
"Great," Wood said, checking the rows of players. "I'll be watching the Chasers play first. See how they handle themselves in the air. Beaters and Seekers are free to roam around, but make sure you're back by the time your positions are being tested." He mounted his broom with the Quaffle under his arm. "Alright Chasers, let's go!" And with that, he gave a kick off of his broom and charged into the air. Shortly followed by Chaser-hopefuls.  
  
Fred and George, now joined by Lee, decided to stick around and watch. Fred, trying not to make it so obvious, kept his eye on Angelina. Though nothing to get past his twin. George nudged him again on his ribs. "Watching your dear 'Angel', are you brother?"  
  
Fred ignored his remark and watched as Angelina scored yet another point. She and her friends were actually pretty good. They were scoring more than any of the other players, that's for sure.  
  
Before they knew it, Wood had blown the whistle and the Chaser tryouts were over. Fred wasn't surprised when the three girls had made the cut. Yet another stream of squeals and giggles followed the news.  
  
Next was the Seeker tryouts. Angelina, Alica, and Katie had stuck around to watch it. They sat to the boys' right. Every now and then, Fred would glance over at them. Sometimes he'd catch Angelina looking over as well. Those damn hormones, Fred thought, chuckling in his head.  
  
The Seeker tryouts were over, and only 3 made the cut. It wasn't surprising, there were a very few who tried out for the position. Not that many people could handle the pressure anyways.  
  
Fred quickly grabbed his broom, and followed his brother over to the center of the field where Wood waited. He could feel Angelina's eyes on him, making him even more nervous than he already was. There were 9 people trying out for the Beaters position. He hoped and prayed that George and him would get it. It just wouldn't be the same if only one of them got it. But he and George were the perfect Beaters. They communicated and played in total synchronization. You can't just have one without the other.  
  
"Is this it?" Wood asked no one in particular. "Great," he said, though no one even answered him. He carefully let loose the rebellious Bludgers, and chased after them. Fred, almost forgetting what he was there for, followed suit.  
  
Suddenly he wasn't so nervous anymore. It was just like it was at home. Just him, the sky, and those damn Bludgers. He gripped the 'mallet' firmly in his hand as one of the Bludgers made its way towards him. In a split-second, he gave the Bludger one good whack, sending it miles away where George was waiting for it.  
  
Feeling like he had just started playing, Wood had blown his whistle and the tryouts were over. He was a bit sad when his feet touched solid ground. He and George waited in agony as Wood looked over the notes he'd been taking as they played.  
  
"Alright," Wood said suddenly, shaking everyone out of their daze. "The Weasleys," he said, pausing shortly afterward. Fred's heart raced. Please please please please please!, he prayed in his mind. "You're our new Beaters. The rest, thank you for trying out."  
  
With a few discouraged grumbling, everyone left, leaving Fred and George dumbfounded. They had no idea they'd get the positions right then and there. They looked at each other, a smile slowly forming on their mouths.  
  
"YES!" they said aloud, raising their mallets in the air in victory. Lee had run up to them, figuring out that they got the positions and joined in on their celebration.  
  
"Right," Wood said, walking away feeling kind of annoyed. He blew his whistle again, cutting the Weasleys' celebration short. "Seekers and Chasers who made the cut, please come out here!" Once everyone had gathered around, Wood began again. "Now, to determine who'll take the positions, we're going to play an actual game. You all should know now that our new Beaters are Fred and George Weasley."  
  
Fred was about to correct him that he had pointed to the wrong twin when he called their names, but he was too happy to do so.  
  
Wood had divided them into teams, and since there were only two Beaters, he let them play for whatever team they chose. To make things fun for them, they both chose to be on opposing teams. Fred, being on Angelina's.  
  
The game was just as exciting as if it were a real one. Fred's heart was pounding with every beating of the Bludger. It actually seemed as if it was just him and George, playing that 'ping pong' game those muggles play. They seemed to know just exactly where the Bludger'd get hit to. It'd be freaky if Fred wasn't already used to it.  
  
Around the middle of the game, George decided to be funny and he hit one Bludger towards Angelina, who was too busy chasing the Quaffle to notice. Fred raced towards her, but not before giving George a death look. George, on the other hand, merely smirked. Fred knew it would be too late if he were to hit the Bludger, and he'd probably hurt Angelina in the process, so instead he tackled her in the air, pushing her out of the Bludger's way. She was caught by surprise and let out a little yell but Fred had no time to explain for the Bludger seemed to be pissed at him for getting in the way and rushed towards him. Fred, though, was ready for it and sent the Bludger spiraling towards the ground.  
  
Fred, smiling at his triumph, took this time to wipe the sweat that was flooding his forehead. He caught Angelina in the corner of his eye. She was blushing. Which made him blush as well. Though he was probably redder than she was.  
  
He quickly shook her out of his mind, though, for he had a game to play. And teammates to save. With a look of determination, and a hint of glee, he raced towards another Bludger. 


	3. Hexes, Quidditch, and Girls! Oh my!

Chapter Three: Hexes, Quidditch, and Girls! Oh my!  
  
While the thought of having Angelina on the same team was appealing, it gave Fred his share of doubts. He had no idea how she would affect his playing. He didn't pay it much mind though, as she and her friends let out another burst of giggles and screams as they found their name on the team roster Wood had posted in the common room.  
  
The new Chasers were, in fact, Angelina, Alicia, and Katie. The Beaters were, of course, George and himself. The Keeper remained Oliver Wood, and the Seeker was a 7th year named Jonathan Guilde.  
  
Underneath the team roster, was the date of their first Quidditch match. It wasn't til the 15th of October that they were to play against Ravenclaw, but Wood added a little footnote saying that they were to begin practices almost immediately.  
  
"Great," George said from behind Fred, who continued to stare at the roster. "You'd think he was a bit paranoid, eh?"  
  
"I gather he's just itching to get on with a real game," Lee added as he placed an elbow on Fred's shoulder.  
  
"Can't blame him," Fred told them as he stared longingly at the scheduled date.  
  
.·.:.·.  
  
The weather had taken an ugly turn as the cold rain kept pouring down over the Hogwarts castle. Even Fred and George were getting discouraged by it, as they were too busy trying to keep warm to pull any of their usual pranks.  
  
"Blimey," muttered George as he stared out of one of the common room's windows. He furiously tried to rub the fog blanketing over it with his mitten-covered hand. "I'm 'bout to die of boredom!"  
  
Fred was lazily staring up at the common room's ceiling. He sighed. What a terrible way to spend a Saturday morning, he thought to himself as George let out another sneeze. He glanced around the room; students much like him and George were lazily slumped around the room, all seeming bored out of their minds. He caught a glimpse of Angelina talking to Katie in front of a fire. She caught Fred's stare and gave him a litttle wave. He waved back, yawning a bit. She smiled and nodded, telling him that she, too, was bored.  
  
Fred looked back a George, who seemed a bit irritated by the fog that kept covering his view of the school grounds. Fred thought a bit, then looked at his wand. A sly smile was forming as he got up and stood in front of George, with his hand - wand in it - outstretched as if to duel.  
  
George, shivering underneath the pile of blankets, looked at his twin uncertainly. "Have you gone off your rocker?" George asked him, his teeth chattering a bit. "It's too cold to do anything!"  
  
"Like I give a damn," Fred told him, still in a dueling pose. "It's far too quiet in here and I'm about to lose my mind!" With that a streak of purple light emitted from his wand, and landed on one of George's blankets, setting it on fire.  
  
George, jumping out of the blanket (thought the fire was quickly disappearing), took out his own wand and let out a stream of green sparkles, which Fred quickly dodged. The chair that the sparkles had landed on immediately turned a pale shade of green.  
  
"Take that!" Fred said, making George's ears turned pink with purple polka-dots.  
  
"Oh yeah?" George said, retaliating by making Fred's hair turn blue.  
  
The mini-duel had gotten the whole common room's attention now, and laughter could be heard all around as Fred and George continued to make the other look as ridiculous as possible.  
  
At around noon, the duel had died down with George looking like a colorful bat and Fred baring an uncanny resemblance to Dumbledore. Fred was rather pleased with himself as he paraded his long white beard while walking down with George (still having his polka-dotted ears) to the Grand Hall for lunch.  
  
The look on Percy's shocked and disapproving face was reward enough, but even Professor Dumbledore, himself, commented on Fred's lush beard. "Fine job you've done with it," he said, his hand going over his own beard.  
  
His beard, much to Fred's relief as it kept dipping into his tomato soup, had worn off eventually, and he was able to fully enjoy his meal again.  
  
It was at that time, that Wood popped up from behind them, administering a slap on the back to both of them, causing Fred to spit out the last remnants of his soup.  
  
"Great day, isn't it?" he asked them, glancing up at the enchanted ceiling. Grey clouds swirled around the blackened sky as the clear sound of thunder roared throughout the Hall.  
  
George and Fred glanced at each other, each turned a cocked brow to Wood, who didn't seem to notice. "I'll be seeing you two on the field around 3:00, right?" He paused, apparently not seeing the exasperated looks on the twins' faces. "Great!" he said, slapping them on the backs again. "Be sure to tell the whole lot, will ya?" he told them as he left the Hall.  
  
Fred and George just looked at each other in bewilderment as yet another unmistakable thunder roared.  
  
.·.:.·.  
  
"Is he crazy?!" Katie Bell shouted under the hood of her cloak as she and the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team huddled together in the pouring rain, waiting for their team captain.  
  
"Apparently!" Fred yelled back, though they were only two people away from each other. The howling wind and booming thunder were so loud, they could only speak to each other by yelling at the top of their lungs.  
  
"Where is he anyway?!" Angelina asked, the rain splattering against her robes. "This whole meeting was his crazy idea!!!"  
  
Suddenly a blurry outline of a tall figure was advancing towards them, causing them to fall silent. The figure was a tall and skinny boy. His sandy blonde hair and deep blue eyes didn't seem to be affected at all by the muddy rain. He stood before them, clutching a Nova Two Twenty in his hand.  
  
"Hello Jonathan," Alicia greeted kindly. The boy, their Seeker, smiled at her but said nothing.  
  
Fred felt a pang of guilt. He and George were supposed to tell everyone on the team about their meeting, but apparently had forgotten to tell the 7th year. He shot a side-long look at George, who gave him the same guilty look.  
  
Jonathan was standing a good few feet away from their huddle. Fred could hear Katie saying something to Angelina and Alicia, glancing every now and then at Jonathan, and the three erupted in giggles yet again.  
  
Fred felt a rush of jealousy as the three giggled again, each taking a peak at Jonathan, who in turn didn't seem to notice. Fred could feel his face heating up in anger as Wood finally made his appearance.  
  
"Ahh, good!" he said, taking a look at everyone. "You're all here!" He nodded in approval as each of them cast him a cold, dark look. "Shall we start then?" he asked them as he whipped out a board he was holding and began to draw up some plays - which was difficult, as the rain kept washing his drawings away. It was only til Jonathan cast a water-repelling spell on the board that Wood could really get down to it.  
  
.·.:.·.  
  
"Well that was lovely," Fred muttered as the lot of them wandered back to the common room - Wood choosing to stay behind and survey the field. He tilted his head to the side, and began to hit the other side, hoping to get the water out of his ears. The whole team was soaked and splattered with mud.  
  
"I could do with a good swig of butterbeer," George muttered to Fred, wiping some of the mud off his face.  
  
"And Wood could do with a Dungbomb or two," Fred replied, wiping off the mud George had splattered on his face.  
  
They all settled back into the common room, all except Jonathan who immediately went straight to bed.  
  
"Poor bloke," George said pityingly, "must be tired already."  
  
"It's only 10:30," Fred said casually, flinging his dirty self unto an armchair, which was magically repelling all the mud.  
  
"You guys aren't going up to bed yet?" Katie asked. The three girls were halfway up the girls' staircase.  
  
"No way," George told them, lying down on a couch beside the fire.  
  
"It's only 10:30," Fred repeated, shaking the water off his hair.  
  
The three girls all glanced at each other, then, shrugging, joined the twins by the fire.  
  
"What? Willing to risk missing your beauty sleep?" George asked them all as they each took up an armchair. Each of them shot him a contemptuous glare.  
  
"I've worked up too much energy from practice to fall asleep anytime soon," Angelina said simply, gazing into the fire.  
  
Fred, noticing that a silence was threatening to come upon them, cleared his throat and stretched.  
  
"So," he said, turning to George, "truth or dare?" He knew it was a bit childish but he hated the silence more than anything.  
  
George looked at him, raising a brow. "Isn't that a bit too Ginny?" Ginny was their 9 year old younger sister.  
  
Fred shrugged. "Have you got any better ideas?"  
  
George thought for a moment, then, shrugging, said, "Truth."  
  
"Who's handsomer?" he said jokingly. They were constantly being told how they were identical to the last freckle.  
  
"What kind of question is that?" Katie said, moving her chair closer to them. "Make him say something really deep and revealing."  
  
The other two had inched their chairs over towards them as well. Fred grinned. He had an extreme gut feeling that the game was just about to get even better. 


End file.
